


Five drawings Sam did, and one from Dean

by tversan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pre-Series, Teenchesters, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tversan/pseuds/tversan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When kids grow up they draw. Here's some from Sam, and one from Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five drawings Sam did, and one from Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of course!

 

 

February 1984  
  
….It’s purpose to defend human freedom against …]

 

Dean really wants to watch this show. Sam, however, won’t keep quiet. He doesn’t even know what Sam’s going on about half of the time, and Dad ’s too busy on the phone to take any notice.

So, operation ‘Distract Sammy’ it is. Seeing a pen on the coffee table, he gets an idea. He hands Sam the pen and a pad of motel stationary. Watching expectantly, he’s a little disappointed that his art idea doesn’t seem to be working. Sam seems more interested in eating the pen than actually using it. Dean sighs and glances at the television screen longingly.

Turning back to his little brother, he says, “You’re supposed to draw with it. On the paper, Sammy, see?” As he speaks he draws a little car on side of the paper. Sam gurgles a bit, but he seems to get the idea. Mission accomplished, Dean turns to focus on the TV again.

“Dean, what the hell?”

“Huh?” Dean looks up at his dad and follows his gaze. Sam seems to have taken to Dean’s art idea with gusto. The tabletop is covered with Sam’s artwork. His face has only slightly less ink than the table from his enthusiastic pen chewing.

Dad sighs and picks Sam up to clean him off. Dean looks at the paper he’s given to Sam. At least he drew some of it on the paper.

 

 

 

 

 

September 1988

“... Wow…That’s… um, … wonderful, Sammy…“

Dean can’t say much else, really, because Sam is so proud of his latest school assignment. Seeing Sam beam up at Dean like he just won an Academy Award, Dean decides to keep the required brotherly teasing to himself.

Casting a glare at his dad, who is sniggering behind the bag of groceries he just brought in, Dean smiles back down at Sam who is going on a mile a minute about some teacher or other.

Sam, not noticing his father’s look, continues on barely slowing down to take breaths between ideas as if he stopped too long, Dean might not understand the true meaning of his drawing. “I knew you’d like it. Miss Lee liked it too, she said I had to have a really haaandsome brother. And, and, see, I drew your ears, because you hear eeeeveryting. And, it’s green ‘cause ...”

“Yeah Sam, it’s... great” He’s holding Sam’s artwork in his hand, an extremely ugly figure with the name Dean written on top.

Dean’s pretty sure Dad saved that one.

 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/tversan/pic/0000re4z/)

 

 

March 1989

“Okay, class! Quiet down. We have a really fun assignment today! I want you to draw your families.”

Sam sighs and looks down at his piece of paper. Next to him, Susan is busy drawing her three sisters, her mom and dad, an uncle, some grandparents, two dogs and four goldfish. In front of him, Alan is drawing his parents, a bunny and his twenty seven cousins.

Sometimes he wished he had a big family too. He never had a big family. Not even before the fire, not really. But, this has been Family Week at school, and everyone has been talking so much about the stories their moms read to them at night or how many presents their grandparents gave to them for Christmas. Through it all, Sam can’t help but feel a bit jealous about that.

The teacher is leaning over the student desk next to his. “Jamie, are you be done already? I think you forgot someone”

Sam can see Jamie shaking his head in the negative.

The teacher laughs, “How about that brother of yours. I saw, that he came to pick you up from school yesterday. What about him?” Jamie looks down but sourly starts to draw another person.

Sam looks at Jamie for a while, not knowing what to do about what he just heard. But then he picks up a pen and happily starts to draw.

All the jealousy is gone.

He might have a small family, but at least he remembers them all.

 

 

 

 

April 1994

“So you see, Mr Winchester, why we had to call you in.”

John stares at the picture he’s now holding in his hand and looks up at the woman in front of him. “You never had an eleven year old draw a monster before?” he asks.

She must notice his perplexed face because she looks a bit taken aback. “Mr Winchester. A drawing like this clearly shows that a child…”

John stopped listening halfway through the first sentence. This woman is crazy. Hell, the whole school is crazy. He never should have enrolled the boys here. It’s way too neat for them. He’s been called in here twice for Dean’s language (both times he’s on Dean’s side since he knows what language the kid could have been using) and now this. To think that kids have imagination and express it in drawing is apparently wrong.

He’s finishing up the local hunt tomorrow, no matter what. They need to get away from this town.

“…So I would recommend a meeting with Mrs. Omaha. She’s very nice and specializes in…”

This lady just won’t stop. John looks down at Sam’s drawing and sighs. He knows his youngest drew this only to piss him off. Sam knows perfectly well a Chupacubra doesn’t belong in a “Let’s draw our favorite animal” lesson.

John can’t help but feel a touch of pride though, the picture’s actually pretty accurate.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/tversan/pic/00016hk5/)

 

 

October 1996

”Art Class sucks.” Sam announces as he and Dean are walking home from school.

”What do you mean? You love drawing”

“No, I don’t”

“Huh. Well, you used to.” Dean says chuckling. “The first thing I did when you were little was to search out the rooms for pens, so you wouldn’t find them. You usually found one anyway, and I’d come back from the bathroom to find drawings all over the wall … and the floor … and the bedspreads”.

“That’s great, Dean. You still think I love all the things I did when I was like two years old.” Sam rolls his eyes just as Dean bends down to pick up a handful of soggy leaves. Dean thinks the wet “splooch” sound was entirely satisfying as the handful impacted the back of Sam’s head.

“Deeean”

Dean sniggers and dodges an halfhearted retribution punch. Fall is almost better than winter. “So you gonna tell me why art class sucks?”

Sam sighs and says as he shakes leaves from his hair,” Our teacher’s weird. She keeps yelling at me because apparently I don’t draw my inner feelings.”

“Aawww, wittle Sammy-kins isn’t loved by a teacher?” He teases, and this time it’s him who gets the soggy leaves thrown on him. Right smack in the face.

When they’re finally back home, both dripping with mud from the unavoidable leaf fight and obligatory wrestling, Sam puts his backpack on the table and starts with his homework right away.

Dean walks up to the stack of papers and sees a watercolor painting half sticking out from beneath a science assignment. He holds it up with a big grin and laughs at Sam’s angry look. The fact that Sam still has some leaf remnants stuck in his hair doesn’t make it any better.

“I don’t know what your teacher’s so upset about; this clearly shows your inner feelings”

“Shut up”

 

 

December 1999

“You’re such a jerk, Dean!”

“Ha. Ha.”

“It’s not funny.” He throws a punch at Dean’s side.

Dean just grins. “Yes, it is.”

Sam looks down at his now decorated cast. “It was new, and I wanted it to stay clean for at least for a few days.”

“Clean? You’ve had it for one day, and it’s already dirty. Look at the smudges, man!”

“Well, I wanted it to stay free from markers, then.”

“What, you don’t enjoy my art? I’m hurt, Sammy.”

”Dean, it’s not ART! You just drew an ugly stick figure and wrote ‘Sam’ next to it.”

“You’re calling yourself ugly, Sam? That’s not good you know. I’ll have to have a talk with your school counselor about poor self image, Sammy.”

While Dean is practically glowing from pride in his cast-contribution, Sam is starting to get seriously pissed off. Sam knows he’s wearing his most grumpy expression right now (what Dean has started calling his ‘bitch-face’), but seriously?! For once he just wanted a cast without rude words/drawings made by his brother. Dean just shrugs and leans back on the couch.

“Hey, you don’t want anything on your cast? Don’t fall asleep, cast fully visible, in the middle of the day while I’m bored.”

They’ve been inside watching a movie, due to the heavy rain outside, and apparently it wasn’t very good considering Sam fell asleep and Dean decided to explore his more artistic side. Sam doesn’t even remember the title of it. Well, it might have something to do with the pain pill he’s on too. Which, so evil of Dean to take advantage of that.

Sam sighs and leans his head back, too tired to fight over it any longer. “Fine, but don’t expect me to be nice next time you get a cast.”

“Never.”

 

 

'

  
 _End_

\---

 

Here's a bonus picture =P

 

  



End file.
